No Character Forgotten
by Spasmodic dust bunny
Summary: Sure, we all know about Lyra and Will, but what about the other characters? Here's a collection dedicated to them.
1. Home From Another World

A/N This first story was posted a few days ago on its own. A review from **Deviant** has since inspired me. So, here you have it - a series all about the minor characters, the ones with about two paragraphs given to them in the books. Now, reviewers, here is your challenge; I need ideas for this, So in your review, give me your ideas for least written about characters. I will choose one to write about, and that chapter will be dedicated to the person who thought it up. And now, the first.

Disclaimer; Philip Pullman owns em all. 

The Oxford streets are dark and silent. There is no moon out tonight, and the only light comes from the streetlights along the sides of the roads. They are silent because they are empty; everyone is in bed, and will stay there for another few hours, until it is time to get up.

            But no, not everyone is in bed. A bush by the edge of the road rustles, the sound clear and distinct as it cuts through the veil of silence. The offender is a cat, a medium-sized tabby. She walks out onto the middle of the street, tail held high and with an aura that implies that _she is the ruler of this quiet night, her and no one else. There is no one else awake to resist her authority, and she continues walking in this manner for almost two hours, never resting. _

When she finally does stop, it is in an isolated lane, bordered by a row of identical houses on one side, and shrubs on the other. All the houses look more or less the same, but apparently the cat has a particular one in mind, for she goes and lies down on the doorstep of one particular one. The house she has stopped in front of is the second to last in the row, all of its occupants asleep. It is nondescript enough, the same light yellow shade as the one next to it. Brightly colored flowers border the cobblestone walkway leading up to the front door, and the windows are black squares, safe from any prying eyes. The cat curls up on the doorstep, and promptly falls asleep.

It is almost nine next morning when the door is opened. The boy standing behind it has light brown hair rumpled by sleep, and looks about seven. He feels something soft by his foot, looks down, and gasps.

"MUM, Mum, it's Penny!" At his cry a woman appears behind him, wiping her hands on an apron. 

"Penny, what are you talking about Thomas? Is it really...Penny!" She scoops up the now awake cat, which meows in greeting. The woman is still talking. "Oh, I just can't believe it, and after nearly two months...how did she manage to find her way home...oh, her tail! It looks like it was broken or something. Poor Penny, what were you up to in all that time..."

And even if the cat had been able to speak, what would she have said? About that oh-so-strange, shimmering patch of air and the even stranger world that lay beyond it. About the people in that strange world with their sticks and their stones, and their hatred. About the other two children who rescued her and...No, perhaps it was better that she could not, and never would be able to speak to them. Perhaps it was better for her to keep all of her experiences to her self.

A/N So, whaddya think? Let me know by reviewing! And remember, give me your character ideas!

Oh, yes, and in case anyone didn't get it, the cat is the one that Will finds in Oxford, and that leads him through the window. He and Lyra rescue it later on from the kids in Cittagazze. Just thought I'd clear that up...


	2. Top Hats and Mufflers

A/N This is the one inspired by, and dedicated to, **Deviant**. Enjoy. 

Disclaimer; Nope, not mine.

The girl set off, her dæmon trotting at her side, and they were soon lost in the crowd coming out of a nearby theater. 

"Nice out, isn't it?" The man is interrupted from his gazing by the stall owner

"Wha- oh, yeah. Well, best be going. Night."

"Night." He sets off, through the murky air laden with fumes, a lemur clinging to his chest. He mingles with a crowd for a few streets, but they soon disappear into the entrance of the Chthonic. Now he wanders down to the waterfront, watching stagnant waters twirl slowly by. He has no where to go for several hours more, and is content to wander about London until then. 

He remembers the girl he had been talking to not long ago. What was her name? Alice, Alison, something like that. Strange though, what she'd said about her father. Being a murderer and all. He was half inclined to doubt her, but then, who could tell these days? 

The wind brings a sudden chill to the air, and he draws his white silk muffler tighter around his neck. As he walks the brandy bottle shifts in his coat pocket, and he decides to just forget about the girl and her murderer father. It was time for another coffee...

A/N Yes, that was the man that Lyra meets in the coffee stall. Lots of information about him, isn't there? So - your job is to find a character less written about than this one. Sound hard? Good. Review!


End file.
